Jonathan Woods
Biography Jonathan Woods (June 19, 1921 - October 3, 1946) is an American soldier during WWII, he went missing a year after the war, only to be abducted by Dietrich Fech, Ryou Shako, and Antonino Rossi, killed from throat slit, starvation, and shot down, the spirits of three snipers from the Axis army, and their school age children, 6-year old Tokiko Shako, 7-year old Alois Fech, and 6-year old Alessa Rossi also dead from the bombing of Nagasaki (1945), Berlin bombings (1945), and Allied invasion of Italy (1943), and put in a tank, bounded and mouth taped shut, and was burnt to death, they also killed his recently turned 6-year old daughter by stabbing her eye, while screaming "I'M SORRY! Okay?!" and his wife by their wives, Sakura Shako, Monika Fech I, and Dona Rossi, by cutting her in half and they burnt the bodies so no one could find them, only leaving younger brother Tom Woods. Personality He, like his great grandson, was also Anti-Japanist, and agrees that all Japanese should be killed and was extremely racist back in WWII. He is also extremely villainous and impossible to appease. Despite his bigoted behaviour, he hates Neo-Nazis, Anti-Semites, Islamophobes, the Westboro Baptist Church, and his own great-grandson, considering him too extreme and was greatly horrified how Satoko was treated. Appearance Before his death, he wears a military uniform. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. As a ghost, his uniform is now torn up and sports a red scar on his right eye. Relationships Alessandro Todaro Conversations Jonathan: "I saved the world from Japanese p****s, Italians, and Nazis! AFTER THIS WAR, I GET THIS?!" Dietrich: "" (Translation: No, what I'm saying is, that you're an a**hole, and the biggest one yet) Antonino: "" (Translation: And hating on Another Reicheru and Kazuki, just for wearing the Imperial Japanese Navy uniform, they wore that since death) Ryou: "" (Translation: You are a horrible person, your wife promised you stopped the Anti-Japanese c***, why did you lie to her?! This is why Sakura, Monika and Dona put her out of her misery, and her daughter, you locked me, stabbed Dietrich, and shot Antonino, we hate you) Jonathan: "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU PEOPLE WERE IN THE NAZI PARTY, ITALIAN ARMY, AND THE IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY, EXPLAIN THAT?!" Sophie: "Ryou, Dietrich, and Antonino are right, they were snipers from the Axis nations, but they did it to defend themselves." Marilou: "Your nation may have been a hero, but, you don't realise what you're doing, Ryou wants to apologise and let everyone hear him out, Dietrich and Antonino want the same, to let someone hear them out, all you've been doing is sexually, mentally, and physically harassing them, does your daughter want this?! She was against war, and their children, they suffered as well, They were only children, wouldn't hurt a fly, you harass, and hurt them, do you think your great-great grandchildren want this?!" Reicheru: "I heard about what you said to Alessandro, I hate him too! BUT HIS ITALIAN NATIONALITY IS NO EXCUSE TO HATE HIM, NO ONE WANTS A RACIST BIGOT ON THEIR TEAM, YOU WERE REJECTED BY BOTH! The Todaro squad don't want you on the team, I don't want you on the team! You will never join either side! Your racist personality is over-the-f***ing top! No one deserves this from you! Ja, ja! The Japanese and Germans did horrible things, Japanese civilians didn't understand about the atrocities committed in China while Germans constantly apologise, I understand them too, You weren't even a prisoner of war, stop doing this! No one wants a racist bigot on their team, don't bother joining us or the enemy, Japan and USA are like friends and allies, WWII is over, the Shōwa era in Japan is over, the Mussolini era is over, the Nazi years are over! It's all over! I hate what you do, just yamete! YAMERO!" Jonathan complains about saving the world and all he gets his hate and arguing with Ryou, Sophie, Dietrich, and Antonino Jonathan: "You can't snipe with an empty stomach, Ryou!" Ryou: "" (Translation: Then give me something!) Jonathan: "Nope." stomach growls, his expression widens and clutches his stomach Ryou: (Thinking: Shut up, stomach) Jonathan: "Oh, is that your stomach growling? gets a meat and rice dish, goes inside Ryou's office and eats it in front of Ryou Ryou: "" (Translation: Stop, you're making me more hungry!) Jonathan: "This is so good! You can't have any!" Ryou: "" (Translation: Godd***it Jonathan! Give me that!) tries to grab it from Jonathan's hand but fails as his stomach growls in hunger Ryou: (Thinking: D***it! I'm hungry and it's all that d*** Yankee's fault!) Jonathan: "Starve to death, little Jap." slowly brings a piece of rice towards Ryou and eats it himself until there is nothing on the plate then leaves the room Ryou: (Thinking: That b*****d made me even more hungrier than I am, ow, it hurts so d*** much) Jonathan teasing a starving Ryou Jonathan: "I caught you, foolish Kuro Unit, release the weapons or die!" Huizong: "" (Translation: You can shoot for s***! Go ahead and try!) shoots the gun but misses, and Huizong laughs Jonathan: "You cannot escape from the mighty Jonathan." picks up a bomb Hiro: "" (Translation: Hey mighty Jonathan, take this!) throws the bomb and it explodes near Jonathan, then he and Huizong laugh and run out of the US base Jonathan: "S***, get back here!" Huizong: (while laughing) "" (Translation: Bye bye!) and Huizong run out Huizong: "" (Translation: Loser, you suck!) Jonathan: "Those son's of b****es!" and Hiro make their getaway in an IJN submarine In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *He is one of the only ghosts in the Theory series to be American alongside Maria Tachimi and Mikey Kimmings. Category:Villains Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Ghosts Category:People from USA Category:Xenophobes Category:Bigots Category:American Ghosts Category:25-year-olds Category:Great-Grandfathers Category:American Soldiers during WWII Category:American Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:People died in 1946 Category:People born in 1921 Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:Death by Slitting Throat Category:Death by Starvation